fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Happy
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Plecy |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = Drużyna Natsu Oddział Latających Smoków |previous team = Drużyna Ratunkowa Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrou |partner = Natsu Dragneel |previous partner = |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Lucky (ojciec)Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 23, Przewodnik Exceedów Marl (matka)Manga Fairy Tail: Tom 23, Przewodnik Exceedów |counterpart = |magic = Aera Transformacja Ushi no Koku Mairi (chwilowo) |weapons = |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Rie Kugimiya |english voice = Tia Ballard |image gallery = yes }} Happy (ハッピー, Happī) jest Exceedem z Extalii i członkiem gildii Fairy Tail oraz Drużyny Natsu. Jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w serii.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 16-21 Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Zielony Znak Happy'ego Happy jest małym niebieskim Exceedem z białym podbrzuszem. Ma prostokątną głowę z różowymi uszkami, duże, czarne oczy, a na policzkach białe znaki w pobliżu wąsów. Happy ma trójkątny nos, który prowadzi do pół - okrągej wargi. Ciało Happy'ego jest prostokątne i, będąc Exceedem, posiada strukturę, która pozwala mu chodzić wyprostowanym, w przeciwieństwie do innych kotów. Pomimo braku kciuków, Happy jest w stanie utrzymać każdą rzecz.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 24, strona 20 Ma długi niebieski ogon z białym końcem, którym także może chwytać przedmioty.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strona 43 Chodzi zazwyczaj z zielonym plecakiem, gdzie trzyma artykuły spożywcze i wyroby, które można wykorzystać w walce. Plecak ten zasłania również jego znak gildii.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 11 Używając swojej Magii, białe skrzydła mogą łatwo i szybko wyrosnąć z jego ciała, dzięki czemu Happy może latać i prowadzić innych. Happy zwykle nie nosi ubrania, jednak był w nim widziany kilka razy w Sadze Festiwalu Walk,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 128, strona 9 oraz w Sadze Edolas,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 169, strona 14 kiedy jego rodzice dali mu rzeczy do przebrania się.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 177, strona 11 Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Ciemna strona Happy'ego Pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu i ekscentrycznego wyglądu, Happy jest bardzo lojalny wobec swoich kolegów i innych członków Gildii. Ma dość dużą wiedzę na temat Magicznego Świata (w niektórych przypadkach wie więcej niż Lucy i Natsu). Biorąc pod uwagę, że Natsu Dragneel miał go od chwili jego narodzin, Happy często naśladuje go w swoich działaniach i odpowiedziach. Jest bystry i zuchwały, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Lucy Heartfilii. Czasami z niektórych okazji pokazuje swoją ciemną naturę, zwłaszcza przy komentowaniu niszczących aspektów Magii towarzyszy. Uwielbia ryby i nie lubi psów (z wyjątkiem Plue). Zwykle wypowiada słowo "Aye", które jest komiczną częścią każdej sytuacji. Happy uważa, że Lucy i Loke są słodką parą i ma tendencje do kręcenia językiem, kiedy dokucza Lucy na ten temat. Nie tylko jednak jej. Raz nawet dokuczył Erzie, kiedy ta myślała o Jellal'u. Posiada dziwny pociąg do innych ludzi podobnych do Exceedów, co pokazał, gdy przyczepił się ustami do ramienia Loke'a i ślinił się na nim po tym, jak dowiedział się, że jest on Lwem. Happy jest też bardzo przywiązany do Carli, kobiety Exceed, która na początku go nie lubiła i unikała, a później nabierała do niego szacunku. Historia thumb|right|200px|Jajo Happy'ego Kilka lat temu, zanim Happy się wykluł z jaja, został zabrany zdala od swoim rodziców, Lucky i Marla przez królową Extalii, Shagotte. Miał on wykonać plan zabicia Smoczego Zabójcy, choć faktycznie został wysłany na Ziemię wraz z jajami setki innych Exceedów, aby uniknąć w przyszłości katastrofy, jaka miała mieć miejsce w Edolas.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 198, strony 6-8 thumb|left|200px|Happy podczas swoich narodzin Natsu znalazł jajo Happy'ego w Południowej części Lasu Miasta Magnolii pod drzewem. Chłopiec wziął go następnie do Gildii, gdzie on i Lisanna codziennie wysiadywali jajo. Pewnej nocy Elfman wziął jajo, aby nie zmarzło i następnego dnia przyniósł je z powrotem. Kiedy je położył na podłodze, jajo zaczęło pękać, po czym wykluł się z niego mały niebieski kot z parą skrzydeł. Jego pierwszym wypowiedzianym słowem było "Aye". Natsu nadał mu imię Happy, po tym, gdy Lisanna zauważyła, że atmosfera w całej Gildii zmieniła się na lepsze po narodzinach Exceeda. Pomimo tego, że Happy wyglądał jak kot, Natsu twierdził, że jest smokiem.Omake Fairy Tail: Natsu i Smocze Jajo, 2-21 Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Maksymalna Prędkość Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Happy dysponuje (jak każdy członek jego rasy) parą białych, anielskich skrzydeł. jednakże jego magia niesie za sobą pewne ograniczenia: Happy nie może przenosić więcej niż jedną osobę, a czas trwania skrzydeł jest ograniczony. * Maksymalna Prędkość: * Atak z maksymalną prędkością: Happy rozpędza się do swojej maksymalnej szybkości po czym uderza w cel... głową! Wysoka wytrzymałość: Happy pozornie wygląda na słabego. Udaje mu się wytrzymać eksplozję całego miasta wywołanej przez Jackala w powietrzu. Forma czerwonego Happiego: Gdy Happy zjadł dziwny, czerwony owoc jego futro było całe czerwone. Mógł jeden raz ziąć ogniem a po chwili czerwone futro i nowa moc znikneły. Ekwipunek thumb|right|200px|Happy walczy...dwiema rybami! Ryba ew. Inny Element Spożywczy: Jakoż, że Happy nie posiada żadnych umiejętności bojowych, jego broń w walce stanowi to co ma pod ręką. Zazwyczaj jest to rybka. Zielony plecak: Happy zawsze ma na plecach zielony plecaczek. Często chowa w nim rybki. Ciekawostki * Happy jest jednym z niewielu typów "transportu" jaki toleruje Natsu. Bowiem, dla Natsu, Happy nie jest środkiem transportu. * Jego imię pierwotne miało brzmieć 'Freyr', po jednym z nordyckich bogów, ale ostatecznie Mashima uznał, że nie pasuje mu to do typu bohatera jaki stworzył. * Można zauważyć, że u Happy'ego również następuje spory wzrost mocy magicznej w czasie serii. Dla porównania: w porcie Hargeon nie był w stanie przebyć pełnej drogi do statku Bory i z powrotem do portu, z kolei np. podczas bitwy Natsu vs Cobra używa skrzydeł praktycznie cały czas, trzymając przy tym Natsu i osiągając większe prędkości, na dodatek, od pewnego momentu walki musiał również radzić sobie z trucizną paraliżującą. * Posługuje się dość nietypowym zaimkiem osobowym w pierwszej osobie liczby pojedynczej - "oira", którego nie używa nikt poza nim. Zaimek ten jest typowy dla mieszkańców wsi, co może być tłumaczone przez fakt, że rodzice Happy'ego w istocie byli rolnikami. * Jego charakterystycznym powiedzonkiem jest "Oni się lllubią!" lub analogiczne stwierdzenie. Oryginalnie de dekiteiru (でできている) zostało w oficjalnej, angielskiej wersji przetłumaczone jako "(S)he likes you!", choć w pełni poprawnym tłumaczeniem jest "I can see it how it is (there is love in the air)". Sposób wymowy Happy'ego (przedłużone "r") sprawia, że słyszane jest jako "dowekiteiru". Cytaty Walki i Wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Exceed Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni